1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof rake system and more particularly pertains to pulling shingles and nails from roofs in a safe and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices of known designs and configurations for removing nails and the like is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices of known designs and configurations for removing nails and the like previously devised and utilized for the purpose of removing unwanted shingles and nails through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,289 to Callahan discloses a pry shovel tool for wooden pallet deck board removal. U.S. Pat. No. D391,867 to Gracy et al discloses a multi-purpose wrecking bar. U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,676 to Fieni discloses an apparatus for removing shingles and nails from a roof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,699 to Olkkola discloses a roof stripping tool. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,972 to Testa, Jr. discloses a tool for use in stripping shingles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a roof rake system that allows pulling shingles and nails from roofs in a safe and convenient manner.
In this respect, the roof rake system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of pulling shingles and nails from roofs in a safe and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved roof rake system which can be used for pulling shingles and nails from roofs in a safe and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.